Slaves to Ash
by Halessya
Summary: Wrathion tries to convince Prince Anduin that some evil can have no salvation and that the strength of will is more powerful than the Light, itself. Wary of Wrathion's true intentions, Anduin is forced to make a decision that could drastically change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story do not belong to be and are the property of Blizzard Entertainment**

**Caution: This story will contain explicit content (MalexMale: WrathionxAnduin) so I am placing it in the** **M**** rated section for future purposes.**  


**Summary: Wrathion tries to convince Prince Anduin that some evil can have no salvation but that the strength of will is more powerful than the Light, itself. Wary of Wrathion's true intentions, Anduin is forced to make a decision that could drastically effect the rest of the world.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

The dark of night shrouded the lonely, serene tavern. Cold mist rose calmly into the sky, masking the bright light of the stars far beyond the world of Azeroth.

"Young prince," A sharp voice cut abruptly through the still air, "why do you linger on the roof of the tavern every night for so long. Are your thoughts of home, or do the stars speak to you?" The black whelping laughed.

Anduin was silent a moment, then sighed. "Our world…It's beautiful isn't it."

The whelping stayed silent, hovering beside the young man's head. He landed softly and his body transformed into that of a human. "It is." His demeanor became soft and he lay beside Anduin, fixing his eyes on the heavens above.

"I believe there is still hope for peace in our world. Though Garrosh seems heartless and cruel, I do believe he can be changed. I'm sure he wasn't always this way."

Wrathion scoffed at the very idea. "You're a fool, princeling. That orc tried to kill you, yet you defend him."

"I'm not defending him, but…he cares for his Horde as much as my father cares for the Alliance. They just...show their care in different ways."

Wrathion turned on his side, placing his fist under his chin. "You never cease to amuse me, Anduin. Please, enlighten me. Why do you think this orc warchief can be changed? He rules his faction with an iron fist. _I admire that. _However, his heart is hardened and the way of war is all he knows."

Anduin sighed once more, thinking about the question. Of course, the black dragonling would mock him for any answer he was given. "There's always a little good in all of us. Loss and tragedy may drive someone to the brink of their sanity, but does not every mortal yearn to be happy and at peace?"

Though Wrathion chuckled, Anduin was not discouraged from his opinions. "I suppose that could be so. We are not everyone, so we will never know." Beginning to ponder the thought, Wrathion became frustrated. "_Weak. The lot of them._ Slaves to their past, they seek to wallow in the ashes of what was forever destroyed."

"Who are you speaking of, Wrathion?"

"Tell me, Anduin. What is it that you value most in this world?"

"I suppose there are many things. Without one, I could not value the other. Virtue, strength of heart, and all of those who seek to bring understanding to those that have strayed from the light; these I value above all others."

"You sound_ just_ like a priest." The two laughed quietly. "Your heart is kind to a fault, Anduin. I hope it only serves you well through your years. Come with me, I wish to show you something."The dark skinned dragonling got to he feet and walked lightly over the stone tile roofing to an opening, leading to the upper floor of the tavern. Hesitant, Anduin followed him. Wrathion was always up to some mischief and though he seemed stable most of the time, Anduin never knew what to expect. "We will be going down the the mountain a little ways. Does your injury permit such a thing?"

"I'll be fine."

The two began their descent slowly down the dark mountainside. They did not follow the path, but instead went to a dark, steep side of the mountain. The grass was slippery with the evening dew, but Wrathion led the way confidently.

"Here we are, Anduin. Behold, the Vale of Eternal Blossoms." Anduin had been here before but remained open for what Wrathion wanted to say. His eyes strained into the darkness, only to see the flickering firelight of the enemy faction shrines in the distance. "The Horde looks across the valley and sees a threat to their very existence. The Alliance sees likewise. Allow me to show to you a face of true malevolence and corruption." Anduin was taken back when Wrathion removed his turban, revealing two small horns sticking out of his wild black hair. "Not me, you silly boy. Look into my eyes now, and I will show you." Wrathion grabbed Anduin's chin and placed his forehead against the young prince's. His eyes were like fire; hotter than the lava pits of Mount Hyjal. They grew brighter and brighter and in a flash, Anduin could see a different land in a different time.

"What _is_ this place?"

"A memory, instilled in my blood as a black dragon. Though I have not beheld the events of my father physically, I can see some events of a time past. There he is now, uncorrupted, a great aspect appointed to care over the continents of Azeroth. Now, as you see the land melt before your very eyes, see what the Old Gods have done!" There appeared a great black dragon in the midst of the deepest parts of the earth. His size was indescribable. The darkness that shrouded him revealed the very fires that burned inside his body. Again, the vision melted and they appeared in the Barrens, only to behold the great destruction that Neltharion, now _Deathwing_, inflicted on the very land he was appointed to protect. "His corruption was not reversible. The evil that overtook him was too great. Death would be his only salvation." Anduin watched as Deathwing fell at the hands of the united champions of Azeroth. The sights were so spectacular, he had lost the ability to speak for some moments. Instantly, they were back in their time, Wrathion still holding his chin, his red eyes still glaring at his own.

"I..."Anduin panted heavily, still speechless.

"There is a time where we all have to make the decision. Where is the line drawn? What makes one good or evil?"

Anduin remained silent the whole way back to the tavern. The warm air washed over him comfortingly and the smell of fresh soup filled his nostrils. But, he was not hungry. The thought of a corruption so deep haunted his mind and shook his spirit. He went up the stairs slowly and lay in a cot provided for him. Thoughts of what have been, are, and could be kept running mercilessly through his mind. Could death really be the only salvation for some?

"Anduin…" Wrathion spoke softly, approaching the young prince slowly. "I hope I haven't upset you too terribly. I realize that was quite insensitive of me, not to ask you first or prepare you for the sights."

"You've done nothing wrong, Wrathion…Just, the thought of a hatred, an anger… a corruption so deep that it can not be saved by anything, not even the light…? It chills my very bones."

"He was an example, Anduin. An example of what could be if we do not analyze and conquer our willpower and the powers we are all capable of."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this short introduction.**

**The next chapter will be up very soon.**

**Feel free message me or leave a comment with your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Anduin rolled over slowly, his eyes watery and red.

"Oh, Anduin, please do not cry!" Wrathion laughed in embarrassment and pity, kneeling slowly beside the bed. "I really did not mean to frighten you."

"I am not frightened…Just overwhelmed." Wrathion smiled softly and grabbed the young prince's hand comfortingly. Though his heart was strong and his knowledge and wisdom beyond his years, Wrathion forgot how sensitive Anduin was. They stared at one another a moment in a sort of trance. Anduin squeezed the black dragonling's hand gently when Wrathion came to his senses and looked away, a bit flustered. His heart skipped a beat and he rose slightly off the floor while trying to find his bearings.

"Are you hungry, Anduin? What do you say I have Tong fetch us some food and you can explain your thoughts over a game to our usual stalemate."

"I think it sounds like a great idea."

That night, strange dreams filled Anduin's sleep. Dreams about the destruction of Azeroth, the Burning Legion…and Wrathion. Though it seemed out-of-place, he saw Wrathion appear in front of him and his crimson glowing eyes staring into his own. The black dragon stepped towards Anduin and grabbed his hand, then leaned in as to whisper something to him. The sensations were so odd. It was as if he were awake and he could feel Wrathion's hot breath on his neck. The black prince raised his uncovered hand to Anduin's chest and haltingly slid it up to his collar-bone, then his neck, then his face. Anduin felt very warm and his heart raced with anticipation when Wrathion's pointed fingernails every so lightly slid across the sensitive skin of his jaw. Their eyes locked when Wrathion placed a finger on the human's bottom lip, only putting a little pressure on it; teasing his senses. Anduin swallowed hard and glanced down at Wrathion's smooth, dark lips. They parted slightly and the black prince slowly mouthed a few words and their heads slowly neared each other.

Anduin awoke to a warm shaft of the early morning sunlight tickling his face. He shot up and immediately thought back to his dream. Thankfully, Wrathion was not sleeping at the foot of his bed as usual, but Anduin still felt embarrassed of himself for dreaming such a thing. He quickly slipped his feet over the side and looked around for his boots; which were nowhere to be found. Careful to avoid putting pressure on his bad leg, Anduin got to the floor and looked under the bed, instead. There they were! Right next to a conspicuous, shiny piece of metal. Anduin strained as he reached for it, the little piece moving further away as his fingertips touched it. Finally, he managed to grab ahold of it. It was an earring of some sort with detail so fine, it was impossible to imagine the great skill of the craftsman. It must be Wrathion's. Anduin slipped his boots on carefully and grabbed his crutch before making his way slowly down the stairs.

"Ah, good morning to you, Anduin. How did you sleep?" The usual devilish smirk on Wrathion's face made Anduin a bit awkward and uneasy.

"Quite well, thank you for asking." Wrathion rushed over to help Anduin down the last few steps. "Thank you, it isn't necessary, though. Oh, I found something I do believe belongs to you." Anduin leaned on Wrathion's shoulder slightly as he dug around in his other pocket. It was then that Wrathion picked up Anduin's delicate, sweet,_ delicious_ scent. A primal instinct crept up on him and a fleeting thought of dining on the boy's flesh amused him. "Here it is." Anduin smiled, quite oblivious. "Is it yours?" Wrathion's eyes narrowed and a wicked smile crawled across his lips. "…_Wrathion_?"

"Oh...excuse me? Is what mine?" He glanced at Anduin's hands. "Hm, must have fallen off this morning." Wrathion made an awkward pause then looked up. " You can keep it if you like. It's solid gold and as I'm sure you've noticed, the craftsmanship is extraordinary."

Anduin was wary. For all he knew, Wrathion could have placed it there to trick him. "I better not. After all, you look better with all of your rings and jewelry on. Just like a _lady_."

"_Ha!_ Don't be envious of my charming good looks, young prince. Besides, I tend to rub off on people anyway…What's wrong?" Wrathion leaned his head to the side when he noticed Anduin's concerned frown. Anduin casually looked into the eyes of the black prince, trying to collect his words.

"Have you ever wanted to tell somebody something…something they may not understand or want to hear?"

"Every day." Their eye's became transfixed on each other. A freezing cold sweat consumed Anduin and the hairs in his arms stood up. Wrathion swallowed excitedly. Those beautiful, icy blue eyes could melt the hottest fire, if given a chance. The silence seemed like days. Slow, but steadily, Wrathion leaned in. Anduin couldn't resist. It was almost as if he became hypnotized. Their warm breath touched as they came nearer and nearer.

"_Black Prince!_ Oh-I.. I beg your pardon. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The blood elf champion stood in the doorway, uncertain whether he should leave or stay.

"Of course not!" Wrathion did not turn to face the champion just yet. A hot rush of blood filled Anduin's cheeks as Wrathion stared at him for a few more moments, his usual smirk returning. "The prince and I were just having a rather…interesting conversation. Come in, my champion! You're just in time for tea." Wrathion reveled with the champion's arrival but Anduin looked to the ground shyly and made his way out the front door. It was probably a good thing, Anduin decided, that the hero came at that moment. At least they had done nothing regrettable. It was likely that Wrathion was up to something, anyway.

The flight master in the distance waved urgently at the prince to come over. Anduin hobbled over as quickly as he could.

"Prince Anduin, your gryphon arrived early this morning with this letter. It looks urgent."

"Sadria!" Anduin exclaimed in excitement when he took the letter. "Where is she?"

"Over there." The flight master pointed to a small group of gryphons at a feeding trough down the hill a ways. "She's a beautiful, majestic creature, Prince Anduin."

"She is, isn't she." With that, Anduin hobbled down the gravel road. It was quite unusual that his mount would be sent for him. Usually, he would call for it. Then again, he still hadn't bothered to read the letter. "Sadria, my dear friend!" The majestic gryphon perked her head up and rushed over to him. Her feathered head brushed against his body lovingly. "What are you doing here? Did my father send you?" Sadria chirped softly to which Anduin smiled kindly. Opening the letter, Anduin's stomach dropped with the terrible news. Cases of a hemorrhagic fever had broken out near Lion's Landing an he was urged to come assist with the sick.

He looked over to the tavern and watched Wrathion standing in the doorway with his champion, waving his hands in the air while he spoke; praising his champion. They must be finished, already. The stoic hero made his way quickly down the gravel path towards the group of animals, where his mount was proudly awaiting it's master. Anduin smiled and bowed politely as the blood elf approached him. The champion returned the gesture quickly and saluted the young prince with confidence. Just as the elf mounted his dragonhawk, he turned to Anduin once more and winked before lifting off the ground and flying off into the Vale. Anduin blushed, quite embarrassed that someone had seen him like that.

"You should be careful around champions of the Horde." Anduin spun around quickly for hadn't noticed that Wrathion had come down to him. "They aren't to be trusted. Especially around a young Alliance prince. You're lucky he decided against slicing your head off."

"I'm sure _you_ would have saved me."

Wrathion scoffed and looked at Anduin's neck oddly. "That's Dezco's job, not mine."

"You're terrible."

"What's that you have there?" Wrathion glanced at the letter in Anduin's hand, then back up.

"A summons. I'm called for, urgently...to aid with a sickness that has claimed men's lives around Lion's Landing."

"Surely you aren't the only priest in Azeroth!" The news was upsetting to the black prince. "Do they not have others?"

"Wrathion." Anduin laughed. "Why are you upset? It's my duty to help and I do what I can."

**_"_**You know Anduin, you remind me of a story told to me not long ago by one of our Pandaren friends."

"Oh?"

"Allow me to tell it to you..._Once upon a time..._there was a poor fisherman. Though he did not have much gold, he had a dear family that _he_ loved to the ends of the world. His family, however, did not respect him and he did not have many friends. It was early, before the light of the dawn rose, when he set out to sea _alone_…It was not wise, for everyone knew how the elements could change on that sea from calm to a harsh, raging squall that could sink large ships within mere minutes. But, the fisherman wanted to impress the townsfolk and his family and bring them joy with the fish that he caught all by himself. There had not been a storm in some time, so he thought it would be safe to venture out just this once. By the afternoon, he had caught so many fish, he was sure that the townsfolk would hold a great celebration for his accomplishment and that his family could forever take pride in him. But it wasn't to be. As he was making his way home, clouds-darker than the darkest pitch rolled into the sky. His heart was strong and eager and he would not let this storm destroy what he worked so hard to accomplish. The ship was so heavy with his catch that it did not move through the water with great speed, but he would not let go of his catch. High winds and towering waves battered his boat but he was determined to make it to land. That was when he saw it. A wave as high as a mountain rushed at his boat, roaring louder than thunder. This was the _end_!"

Anduin gazed intently at Wrathion, eagerly awaiting the fate of the fisherman. "Then? What happened?" Wrathion's lips pulled into a mischievous smile.

"What do you think happened?"

"Uh-…Well, his ship was destroyed but the tide brings him home?"

"Is that what you believe would have happened? The Pandaren never told me the ending. It was always up to the listeners to decide. I, however, find the tale quite conclusive. He died a fool's death and lost everything."

"Wrathion." The stern look of disapproval made the black dragon prince feel quite giddy.

"It is this part that reminds me of you. You go to such great lengths, putting your life at risk, for so little in return. Do you believe anyone will respect or love you more for it?"

Absolutely astonished and a quite offended by the impertinence, Anduin grit his teeth,"You believe me to do good only to reap rewards?" Wrathion squirmed uncomfortably. "Sometimes I think you just like to hear yourself talk." Wrathion cocked his head back in surprise with the unexpected outburst. The human prince scowled in frustration and jumped on the back of his mount.

"Wait!" Wrathion stepped forward and grabbed ahold of Anduin's coat lightly. "I'm…" He couldn't say it…But, Anduin nodded forgivingly at Wrathion's apologetic stare.

"I should return here within a week if you still wish to speak to me." And with that, Anduin took off into the sky, not once looking back.

Night had come to Pandaria and Anduin still traveled. Dark clouds, heavy with rain, loomed overhead.

"We had better go lower, Sadria. It would be unfortunate for us to be struck by lightning." The loyal gryphon understood her master and descended. Rain began to pour down heavily and the wind viciously bit at Anduin's bare skin. He squinted his eye and stayed low, looking for the drop off that bordered the Krasarang Wilds. It was so dark he could hardly see a thing. For all he knew, they were there already. A loud, thudding boom that sounded like distant thunder rang out through the air. Anduin concentrated, trying to look for a place to land. Lightning lit up the sky for halves of a second and Anduin saw a giant boulder flying right at them. His eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. The gryphons reigns were yanked unforgivingly and the pair barely dodged the massive object. Another massive boom rang through the air, but they were closer to the large beast that fired them. Though Anduin steered successfully, avoiding being knocked out of the sky, it was too late. The gryphon sped towards the ground, her wings flapping out of rhythm. "Sadria! Sadria, c'mon!" Anduin wrapped his arms around her neck when he saw the ground coming at them faster than he could comprehend. He tucked his head into his shoulder bracing for impact.

There was a loud snap and everything went black.

Anduin opened his eyes slowly. It was still raining but the storm had calmed and he faced the trees and dark sky above him. His whole body was in pain and was afraid to move. After a few deep breaths, he tried to sit up. "Ahhh!" His scream carried through the cold wind. The puddle of icy water he lay in was unforgiving on his broken bones. Though his vision was still blurry, he looked around hurriedly for his companion animal. A soft coo came from a short distance away. Anduin quickly realized who it was and tried to stand to help her. But, when he stood, his previously injured leg cracked and gave out under his weight. Anduin collapsed to the floor, shaking in great pain, silently screaming. He grabbed his leg firmly and said a prayer of healing and the great intensity of the pain immediately subsided to something manageable. Now, Anduin could crawl over to his gryphon. She was bleeding profusely from her chest. There was an arrow near her heart and the surrounding feathers were scorched and black.

"Don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in a bit." Anduin rubbed his hands together and laid them on Sadria, but the gryphon snapped at something next to him. Anduin looked around but there was nothing there.. "Please, let me help you." But the gryphon screeched and snapped again and clawed at the air around Anduin. She must be hallucinating from her injuries. Her breathing becoming more shallow with the passing seconds and she thrashed around wildly with all the strength she had left. "Please receive the Light! Don't you die on me!" Hot tears began to roll down Anduin's cheeks. His hands, bloodied and cold, pressed firmly on the young gryphon's chest and he prayed fervently, but she was not receive the healing. Sadria's fur began to dull in color, turning ashen grey. "Oh, great Light, why do you forsake me at this hour! Please, help this poor creature…please!"

The gryphon breathed deep one last time and her muscles tensed before her body became still and limp. Anduin's tears stopped and he stood up quickly. The air was silent and cold; filled with hopeless despair, anger and fear. The young prince breathed heavily with an anger that he had never felt before. It was beginning to wrap around his spirit, trying to consume him. How could this be? His loyalty, his devotion-were they nothing to the Light? Sadria was his favored companion in life, yet the Light refused to spare her from death. And for what? Anguish and despair were overtaking him and Anduin could not see clearly what was happening.

"_Begone! You shall not touch the boy._" An ethereal voice rang out through the trees. It was only then that Anduin realized he was surrounded on all sides by innumerable sha creatures. A great sha stood over him, ready to devour his body.

"Light, forgive me…" Anduin's voice was soft and calm and he bowed his head, ready to accept his fate. A great shower of holy light instantly poured over him and washed the ground at his feet, rolling out like a great, golden sea and instantly washing the sha away into nothing.

The air was silent and still again, though this time, with a new found peace and calm. Dead leaves and earth jumped when he fell to his hands and knees, closing his eyes in peace.

"_Young Prince Anduin_." The wind carried the whisper to his ears. "_Never doubt in your time of trouble_." Anduin furrowed his brow and looked up, beholding the great August Celestial, Chi-Ji, himself.

"Great master Chi-Ji, I am terribly ashamed and I humbly express my gratitude for you saving me when I let your teachings slip from my very heart and mind."

"_It was not I that saved you, but yourself. You did remember my teachings and the Light that you so devotedly follow, found you. Even here, in the darkest of places, when you were nearly consumed with your own doubt-when you forgot yourself."_

"But, my Sadria…why would the Light not come to her? Why did it not save her when I prayed and prayed?"

"_The Light, young prince, is not controlled by any man. Every creature has a choice to accept the help it offers, or refuse it."_

"She refused it?"

"_She saw the sha gathering around you and absorbed them into her own body. It was a sacrifice of the greatest love."_

"She…I understand. She was my companion, given to me by my uncle when I was but a young child. She was my close friend. I will miss her dearly."

The Celestial bowed in understanding.

"_The Light will never forsake you, if you do not forsake it. Your heart is strong, Anduin. Never…doubt…_" The great Celestial bird faded away, though his last words became an echoing whisper amongst the tree tops.

Rustling brush alerted Anduin to someone approaching behind him.

"Anduin!" It was Wrathion.

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The next chapter will be coming soon.**


End file.
